


For Your Entertainment

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Bit Gag, Bondage, Cam Show, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vibrator, blindfold, butt plug, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor thinks of a creative way to knock Throk down a few notches.





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is set in the universe where Lotor takes Throk as a pet and this is one of the ways he humiliated him.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Hasn’t been beta read.

He had always had a knack for knowing the right ways to make people repay him while humiliating them in the process. Every since he was in his teens he learned quickly that there were many ways someone could be brought down through the destruction of their pristine reputation.

The prince turned emperor has done it to many throughout adulthood, his skill only growing with new creative and sometimes painful methods. He couldn't help it that there were people around him who were so easy to bait and force to bend to his will when all is said and down. It was his aphrodisiac, his thrills and he took great delight in taking such thing to new levels when he was feeling particularly sadistic.

Especially when it comes to his pet.

No one before him could compare to his pet when it came to breaking him down. Although he hadn't broken him thoroughly, nor been able to squash his pride, what he had planned for tonight would certainly drive his pet's resolve not to lose it down.

"Wake up."

"Mm!"

His pet jerked softly on the table. Stirrups held the long slim legs open as his hips are held up to present his two holes below his limp cock. His ass was stretched around a black plug with a red gem embedded in the base. Those slim arms hang over his head, a bit gag filling his mouth and a thick blindfold over his eyes.

In front of them both sat a camera and a screen with a small inbox beside it showing pseudonyms and usernames. Almost hundreds of them were gathering to see the show as Lotor stands in snug tank top and dark blue leather pants ending in boots.

"Well well...it looks like we have quite an audience tonight pet. I'm surprised so many want to see your holes being used..."

A shiver ran up Lotor's back as he watched Throk tense up.

"Yomph! Muthmph Fmmeh!"

Lotor hummed as he listened to Throk's muffled curses as he quietly faces the camera and smiles.

"Mmm!"

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you're all excited for the little show my pet and I are putting on today," Lotor cracks his fingers, listening to Throk's breathing hitch at hearing that, "I know it's been a while since I did a video like this and even longer since I had someone perform with me, so this will be quite the comeback treat yes?"

Throk grunts and starts to squirm softly. Muffled curses leave him as Lotor quietly picks up something off the table, while the camera records.

"Now remember dears. If you are enjoying this don't forget to donate. Whoever donates the most tonight will get to decide what I do with him next time I bring him on."

A growl sounds in response to that before Lotor made his way over to Throk and a small, red bullet vibrator lightly sways from his fingers. Throk huffs and growls softly as he moved his head back and forth as if jerking around would somehow magically make the bonds loosen.

A sharp smack comes down on his cock and earns a howl from him. The sharp sting of the slap sends heat through Throk as he gives a soft whimper and arches involuntarily.

"Now be a good pet and let's put a nice show on. If you're a good boy I might even reward you later..." Lotor licked his lips before he slowly slides the vibrator over the soft folds.

Throk breathes heavily as his fingers curl and he grunts as he feels his slit twitch slightly. The ex-commander tried to move back despite how useless it was to try.

_Zzzzzzz_

"Mmmmm! Mmmm-mmm! Mmmmnnnghh!"

"Look at that! I've barely started and already my pet is getting aroused," Lotor laughed before using his fingers to spread his folds open.

The vibe slides along the sensitive rim, causing the vibrations to reverberate through his slit's walls and down to his spot. Slick gushes out and down on to the table as the toy slowly moved up to the clit. His ass twitched around the plug from the pleasure, clenching down almost wantonly. His cock slowly began to twitch and harden as the unwanted pleasure courses through him.

Lotor moved around to give a perfect view.

_Ding!_

_Ding! Ding!_

_Ding! _

Throk's ears perk up at the sudden bell noise coming from in front of them. His cheeks grow hot as he heard his master's laughter before a hand rest's on his abdomen to pin him down.

"Hmm, thank you to our lead donor, AssLover3e1 and second place one NaughtyLieutenant07. And to our anonymous viewers as well...Hmm isn't he gorgeous to look at? To see him so wet and needed despite how he tries to fight it? Silly pet, there's no escape..." Lotor licks his lips, "I bet you all wish you could taste him don't you? Hmmm why don't I taste him?"

Throk gasped around the bit when a skilled tongue laves over his slit. A moan leaves hum as he feels his thighs shake. He starta to think...think of who could be watching him...what if it was one of his subordinates? Or...or his old enemies amongst the ranks? Or worse...one of his lovers...

_Ding!_

A soft hiccup escapes him as he feels despair swell up inside him at the thought.


End file.
